


I need you

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, human revenant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: A very human Revenant is joining you on an assassination mission. You both are very close already, so what happens when he teases you a little?
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoros/gifts).



> HUMAN REV I've been meaning to get to this after reading Sweet Indulgence by Amoros
> 
> And so here it is!!!

“So, my friend, how are you on this lovely day?” 

He took your hand and gracefully spun you around just once. His blue eyes were brighter than their usually cold and withdrawn state. A smile had tugged at those soft, pink lips. It was warm… so warm. 

“I’m doing much better now that I have you here to assist me.” 

Awwwww, he can’t say things like that. It just kills the whole professional mood and makes you want to just forget the mission. Dance the night away, whilst all the others marvel at his smooth moves and devilishly handsome features. 

“Flatterer… now…,” 

You pull him in towards you, your arms over his shoulder and your lips to his ear. Gotta make it more authentic right? 

“… about our target? I do believe he is on the second floor. He will be in that neat little balcony, up there, behind you.” 

He was oddly hesitant to turn his attention to said balcony when you where whispering so sweetly in his ear. God what he would give to just turn and claim those lips with his own. He’d pull you away to the closest hiding place and have his way with you.  
That would be unprofessional, however. Mission comes first. 

“Ah! Darling! How are you, dearest!?” 

You turned to acknowledge the beautifully dressed woman, all garnered up in make up with the clearly expensive jewelry. 

“I am quite well, milady! How are you today?” 

She scoffed playfully and gestured to your partner in crime. Literally. 

“Forget about my day! Tell me how you managed to nab him! He is such a handsome man!”

Your face reddened and though he tried to keep a calm and collected exterior, you couldn’t help but notice the tips of his ears burning brighter than your cheeks. 

“We met on a business trip and kept in contact. We aren’t together, we're just friends.” 

So. Much. More. Than. Friends. 

You hadn’t made anything official due to your type of work, but you both did more than what classified you as just friends. Messing up his neat, blonde hair with desperate hands, while being mercilessly pounded into a wall was nothing that normal friends partook in. 

“Well, well, well if the sweet man is single than I must ask for a dance? I would do anything for a chance to get in close.” 

Her comment was in no way innocent, but that wink didn’t help her case.  
God you wanted to just tear her fake eyelashes off for even thinking about dancing with him! He was YOUR friend! No! No. Keep it cool. Mission. Keep to the mission. 

“You know what, I think I will.” He winked at you and took her overly excited hands. 

Your heart jumped into your throat, but you ignored it. He would be a good distraction for your friend up in that balcony and he knew it. 

That man could put on a show. You would know of course. You’d seen it first hand. The way his hips move smoothly and his eyes draw in everyone around. He was almost like a vampire with the way he drew people's attention. Much like how he captured yours. 

It didn’t take long for you to slip away into the crowd of people to find the balcony stairs. You removed your shoes to lessen the noise and crept your way up to the room, your knife kept on your thigh belt. 

He was alone and watching your man move with that woman sensually. Jealously flooded through your veins, filling you with enough rage to lunge for your target, covering his mouth with a cloth to muffle the noise and stabbing him straight through the heart.  
There! Done! 

No one was to check up on him til the dance was over, but til then, you watched him, wishing that were you in his hold. 

Oh!? He had seen you, throwing you a wink. The woman looked up your way, but you stepped aside to be unseen, still watching that ass move in those tight, black pants. 

You bit your lip, desire rising. With the song coming to an end, it wasn’t the best place to do anything funny.  
You went down the stairs, nodding at the passing waiter and slipped on your heels. As soon as the screaming started, it was your cue to run. A laugh tumbled out of you as the adrenaline spiked through you. Nothing could possibly feel better than this, the feeling of a successful kill. If only you could’ve had that dance too. 

…

…

“You’re such a diva.” 

His laugh made your heart flutter and in turn, flustered you. 

“Yeah, you would think it would be the other way around…, but what can I say? I have a way with people.” 

Your lips parted slightly at that. Yeah. Yeah he did and he had a way with you too. 

“That was quite the kill. One slice through to the heart. Quite poetic for a man like him.” 

You stood up from your seat and sauntered over to him. He had no right to sound like some fucking asmr.  
Before he could react, you were on his lap, straddling those tight, black suit pants. 

“Wanna know another poetic thing?... These. Fucking. Hips….” You grabbed the belt loops and tugged him against you feeling his arousal grow as you in turn ground into him, desperate for that friction he hasn’t been able to give you all day.  
His sharp breath was priceless, leaving you to tremble, desperate for him to make more. 

“Please fuck me… I did a good job right? You want to reward me for it?” 

His hands held your ass, holding you and controlling the pace. 

“Shit… it hasn’t been that long, has it? You want me that bad?” 

His lips pulled into that cocky smile.

“Alright, I’ll reward you then, since you made such a beautiful kill…” 

He lifted you over and pressed your back into the couch, climbing over you and finally… finally pressing those soft, pink lips against your own. It was like fire igniting the two of you, so your movements became desperate. His lips parted, tongue not even needing an invitation since you were so willing for him to deepen the kiss. 

“Please,” you whispered into his mouth, his kisses moving to your cheek then down your jaw to your neck where he licked and sucked, reveling in the sounds you made. 

Your legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to you. 

“Rev… please fuck me… please, it’s been so long…”  
His laugh sent goosebumps down your arms. 

“My nickname?” 

His baby blue eyes met yours, bright with something you could compare to admiration, but he was already a difficult book to read. Deft fingers ran through his pristine blonde hair, messing it up. He didn’t seem to mind much, his eyes closing in pleasure and a sigh escaping him. He loved just being touched and you loved touching him. Perfect. 

“Well you won’t tell me your name, dummy.” 

You loved how his brow crinkled, the slight wrinkle on his forehead when he laughed. 

“You can’t tell me yours either… maybe… maybe one of these days I’ll tell you. Not today…” 

Under other circumstances, that would have upset you at least a little bit, but with him between your legs, grinding against you like a horny teenager, it was hard to be upset about anything. 

“S'fine , just take your fucking pants off.” 

He sat up on his knees over you, fumbling with the belt and you didn’t hesitate to help just pull it off completely. In fact, you just took over completely, unfastening them and dragging the zipper down. Black boxers. Classic for him to match everything. You bet he had black socks, too. 

He tore the sides of your dress higher. You wanted to complain, but as soon as he freed his cock from those black boxers, all complaints were silenced. He was a good bit above average, but not so massive to tear you apart. It curves so deliciously. You remember when he was inside you last, his cock rubbing you in the perfect spots to make you fall apart. 

“God, I love when you look at me like that.” 

He lost no time hiking up your hips and pressing his cock into you, filling you up in one go, knowing for sure you were going to be so desperately wet for him. Your mouth hung open as the pleasure shocked you, your pussy feeling so satisfied by the stretch. 

“F-Fuck! It’s so…” 

He wouldn’t give you time to speak. If you were talking, then he wasn’t doing his job. Keeping to that, he pounded you into the couch in a steady pace, his messy blonde hair hanging over his eyes. His hands held your legs right under the knees, damn near folding you in half. Your mouth watered at the sounds of your hips meeting, wet slap after wet slap had you getting wetter.

“Fuck, you’re drenched… sucking me in so fucking deep… how bad did you want me, huh? I bet it’s all you could think about …” 

Fuck his cocky mouth. 

His lips parted at one particular motion of you tightening your muscles around him, his white teeth bared in the intense pleasure. 

“Shit! Ah… haahhh… do that again…” he begged. Now you had him. He was always a sucker for that. Where’s that cockiness now?

You couldn’t deny begging like that, not after he had been so generous with you.  
You tightened your cunt as hard as you could around him. Making him whine and groan, his hips already stuttering. 

“Don’t you dare cum… I’ve been waiting way too long for this. If I don’t cum, you’re in deep trouble!” 

His haze of pleasure was broken by another breathless laugh. 

“Alright, alright, I hear ya. Why don’t I get you closer then?” 

He pulled out from you completely, leaving you to mourn the emptiness.

“Why would you-?” 

His hands still held your knees up, his mouth was on your pussy like a starving man, lapping quickly at your clit. 

“Rev! Fuck- I- Ah!!” 

He ran his tongue over your hole, teasing it ever so slightly, but not pushing in, instead gave his attention to your ever so needy clit. 

“Please , Rev… inside…” 

As if he would deny such a well mannered request, two fingers pushing inside you in reply. 

“This what you want, baby? You want my fingers? I bet you’d rather have three… that’s more my size isn’t it?”  
With those spicy words, he obliged and pushed in a third. His fingers curled to rub your most sensitive spots in time with his licks over your clit. If he kept this up, you were going to end up making a big mess on the couch. 

You were going to cum. 

You were so close, you could feel it in your thighs, traveling up to your core; You could feel it spider webbing out to your fingertips and toes. You didn’t want him to stop. Like all good things, though, they do eventually come to an end. 

“Close enough? I could feel you twitching around me…. Fucking soaked… You think I wasn’t gonna know?” 

He wiped his mouth on his black sleeve, leaving a smear of your juices, but he didn’t seem to mind, leaning over your folded body to smash your lips together. He wanted you to taste it and boy did it taste… not too bad, actually. You were glad you had cleaned thoroughly enough down there. The taste was surprisingly intoxicating, a good enough distraction to pull you away from him adjusting to fill you up again.  
When he did, you tore away from his lips to whine. 

“So-! It’s so big! Fuck…” 

He had been holding both of your legs forward, but sacrificed one hand to grab your face, forcing you to look at him. 

“Squeeze… fucking squeeze me again…” 

His hips slammed into you, hard, and without mercy. His blue eyes bore into your own, your breath hot and mixing together, breathing it in. Your hands in turn, held his face, rubbing your thumbs over his sharp cheekbones, meeting his stare without fail. There was something so hot about this strong eye contact he gave you as he filled you, made you feel this good.  
You tightened around him again as hard as you could while he fucked into you, his groans breaking and slipping into whines, his lips parting as he pants. Your thumb swiped over his bottom lip, mesmerized by its softness; even more so when he took your thumb into his mouth, hot and wet, sucking your thumb in and grazing over it with his teeth. 

“You like having something in your mouth, rev?” 

You expected something snarkier, but after you pulled out your thumb to rub over his bottom lip again did he reply.

“Only if it’s you…”

His hips stuttered and you could feel his cock getting harder. He had to be close. You were almost there, but not quite. You felt a pang of disappointment at the thought of not cumming on his cock, but still relentlessly chased that high.

“Please, Rev… wanna cum… please, baby, let me cum!” 

You tightened again, begging. 

“Don’t you dare fucking look away from me.” 

He shifted his hold on you legs, so he could have his more dominant hand free to circle your clit quickly, eliciting louder cries from you, quickening your process of falling apart. 

He could feel you twitch around him. He could feel your pussy just get wetter and wetter as you squeezed and sucked him in. He was so close… so, so close… but he wanted to feel you twitch around him, tell him you were coming and desperately pull him in closer. 

You stared into his eyes as best you could, finding it difficult with your climax rushing at you, his cock hitting the spot thumb on your clit was too much. 

“Fucking cum, baby. Just for me, baby… I wanna feel you cum hard on my cock… come on…” 

That was it. His breathless begging pushed you so hard off the edge you couldn’t breathe, your body convulsing into a fit of pleasure that racked your whole body, the fire had exploded and burned, leaving you twitching and drooling underneath him. 

It was perfect. Your pussy was so perfect like this, sloppy and hot, pulling him in tightly with your orgasm and it was just enough for him to follow suit.  
His hips stuttered to a halt as he groaned over you, his eyes closing, head bowed as he filled you to the brim with his load. You felt every shot of cum deep inside you and that made you so hot, even after just cumming. 

“F- shit… t's so fucking good… better than last time, I think.”

He let go of your legs and settled between them, resting the entirety of his body weight over you. He really wasn’t that heavy, if anything he was like a human blanket. 

Your fingers played with his hair, feeling him nestle his face between your breasts. 

“Not being weird. This the best spot for a nap, you think?” 

You only laugh and hold him closer. 

“No weird here, babe. Though, I could use a snack…” 

“You are the snack, you can’t possibly be hungry.” 

You gave the shaved part of the back of his head a gentle smack. 

“I’m hungry all the time and you are the snack. I’m thinking… pizza.” 

He scoffed. “Pizza is for losers.” 

You rolled your eyes. This man was impossible. 

“You fucking love pizza.” 

He lifted a hand up to flick your forehead. 

“I do, but I want a nap more than I want food.” 

“Fine! You sleep, and I’ll order pizza.” 

You reached for your phone and he so graciously let you without trying anything funny. 

“Pepperoni. You better hope pizza man can’t see over here, cuz I’m not moving.” 

You patted his shoulder affectionately. 

“Oh, honey, I know how much you want the world to see your perfect ass, but even assassins have shame.”  
He shifted and leaned towards you, kissing you again, but slowly, taking his time to really feel your lips. 

“Hey…” 

He looked worried about something or like he had something to say.

“Hey?” 

He just looked at you like he wanted so desperately to say it, but looked down to your chest, like he couldn’t.

“Never mind. I’m just really glad you’re with me.”

You knew what he wanted to say or at least hard a feeling of it. You also knew why he couldn’t say it. It was hard for people like the two of you to find love and live normal lives. It just wasn’t for the two of you.  
You loved him just as much as he loved you and as long as you knew it, he wouldn’t have to say a single thing. 

“I’m happy you’re here too.”


End file.
